


Heart Ripper

by Grace_Logan



Series: Mystery Links ;p [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima maybe loved Daichi a bit too much, enough to do anything to obtain his heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvexJdq_XaQ">Mystery Link ;)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Ripper

Above their beds sat their hearts, hammered onto the wall and beading blood behind the bed frame to the floor. Below each heart was its owner, Koushi and Daichi. Koushi's skin sat on his body like a loose blanket, flaps folded over to show the muscle beneath. Daichi's chest had been pried open like a coconut, his flesh ripped back from the center of his chest. Their sheets were soaked, blood seeping through thin mattresses to drip under the bed in a steady rhythm, _Plock, Plock, Plock,_ into the small puddles underneath.

With a wet _shlick_ and a  _splat_  the skin of Sugawara slid to the floor revealing the patches of torn muscle and bloody broken bones shattered or snapped in two. Veins hung from his body like the vines of grapes, still connected to the flesh in a pile next to him, his arms remains draping off the bed as if reaching for his missing torn up, bloody flesh.

_"Suga!" High screams pierced their ear drums as the knife scraped under Koushi's skin, peeling it layer after tearing layer. "Suga, stop! Please!" Its laughter permeated the acrid air of the room, soiled by the stench of their blood, excrement and their teams rotting bodies. **"Your next mister captain."** It swooned stabbing Koushi in the chest over and over and over, caving it in and pressuring his body to squirt in spurts of warm blood. "Suga! No no no no no, Suga! Suga! Suga!" _

_It stomped over and forced open Daichi's mouth, his bloody half mask revealing the pleasured grin as it grabbed Daichi's tongue and pulled and pulled, tearing at the muscle connecting the organ to Daichi's. Daichi pressed up against his bonds, the rope cutting into his skin as he screamed and failed to struggle out of its grip. It laughed at him, tugging and tugging, lifting its heavy blade and inserting it down Daichi's throat like he was playing operation, careful not to hit the sides before it was too late. Daichi's eyes bugged at the knife, it jumped on him, legs either side of his body as it sat on his stomach and grasped his chin. It laughed and laughed as he tried to yank his head out of its grip whilst trying not to slice his throat to pieces when it jammed the knife down and out of his neck with a euphoric cackle and cutting out his tongue._

**_"It's raining its pouring, it's getting very gory~"_ ** _It sang as it jumped up from the bed where Daichi was gurgling his last breaths and pranced back over to Koushi. Its knife slipped under Koushi's skin again and slit the flesh from his body, softly, carefully, tearing the pale pelt would be a sin. It was beautiful, pearl pale skin, a little pasty from being bleed dry but the red made up for that. The red, the red, the perfect, pretty red! Beautiful, like the master pieces of Picasso!_

 **_"Your tissue, your tissue, it all fell out!"_ ** _It finished on a high lilt and laughed and laughed and laughed and plunged its hand under the mass of loose skin, clawing its way to the center and digging into the mix of shattered bones and chopped up flesh. Its fingers shoveled under Koushi's heart and pulled, dragging the oozing organ out from his chest. It brought the heart to its mouth, stared down at the organ with a smile and pressed the heart to its lips, it parted its lips, its tongue darting to have a taste. It frowned in disgust as a bitter taste welled on his tongue, Koushi's heart was not as sweet as he'd imagined it to be, and pressed the heart into the wall, took a nail from its pocket and a hammer from its waist and nailed Koushi's heart into the wall, its knife between its teeth as it hummed the cheerful tune to a children's song._

_It looked at its work, the blood oozing from the heart dribbling down the wall like the others had, all the others, like the black haired boy with the sharp eyes who'd been the first to go. The trail disappeared behind the bed frame and it frowned, disappointed by the short time the warm liquid drop had been in his view. Perhaps he should be under the bed in order to see it pool on the floor. No. He shouldn't, he had things to do._

_He gripped his hammer by the wooden handle, pressed a kiss to Koushi's cold lips and returned to Daichi's side. He placed a hand on Daichi's cheek, caressing the soft flesh. He placed the nail puller on Daichi's chest, dragged it over his skin sensually and dug into the soft flesh between his ribs. He pushed and pushed, sinking the rough metal into Daichi's chest before it stopped and wouldn't go any deeper. He wrenched out the hammer spun it in his grip and slammed the flat into Daichi's chest to tenderize the meat and shatter the bones. As blood splattered over his cheeks and chest it's thoughts fazed to the first kill of Karasuno._

_" Why?" He had asked._

**_"It's raining its pouring, it's getting very gory~"_ **

_Feeling the chest beneath his hammer squish and deflate he spun the hammer again and impaled the pointy end into Daichi's chest, he wiggled it back and forth, loosening the muscle surrounding the heart._

_" Why are you doing this?"_

_Dragged his hammer backwards tearing Daichi's flesh as if it were a tissue to reveal the flattened heart underneath._

**_"Your tissue your tissue, it all fell out."_ **

_He stuck his hand in Daichi's chest, curled his fingers around his heart and yanked it out with a splurt of blood, muscle and veins. He laughed and laughed and laughed, reveling in the joy of holding his captains heart in his hands. Finally, finally, Daichi's heart belonged only to him._

_" Why are you doing this...? Tsukishima."_

"I'm sorry Tsukishima, but my heart belongs to the club."

**Author's Note:**

> Ha I bet you thought it wasn't gonna be so messed up... those of you that got to here anyway ;) Sammy, this is what your Heart Ripper comment inspired XD
> 
> I love you but this is messed up 0.0' I need to see someone about this, my abuse of the Karasuno characters is getting out hand...


End file.
